This invention relates to a shredding system for use in association with a compactor to enhance storage capacity for waste materials. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved technique for use in the preparation of dry low-level radioactive wastes for compaction and subsequent storage.
One of the most well-known and most potentially serious challenges associated with the use and processing of nuclear materials is that of waste disposal and waste storage. Because of environmental considerations and numerous governmental regulations, on site storage of radioactive waste has become commonplace. Compactors are commonly employed to compact low radioactivity level waste materials to a dense compact form such that the available waste storage capacity may be resourcefully exploited. Shipping and burial constraints have also significantly increased the desirability of compacting low-level radioactive waste to reduce the waste volumes required for disposal.
The present invention is adapted for use in association with in place compactor systems to further reduce the void volume of the waste material to be disposed of or stored. Because the waste materials to be processed by the compactor enhancement system of the present invention will typically be radioactive, it is critical that means be employed to safely control the release of waste contaminants to the environment as well as to minimize environmental risks due to mechanical or systems malfunctions. An additional design constraint of the compactor enhancement system is the provision of automation means to minimize human exposure to the radioactive wastes.